<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9 - "stay" by cyn_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184591">9 - "stay"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00'>cyn_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moreid one shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Related, Episode: s09e23 Angels, Episode: s09e24 Demons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Near Death, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Aaron Hotchner, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-ish fic based on <b>episodes 23/24 of season 9</b> (<b>"Angels"</b> and <b>"Demons"</b>). Basically our poor Morgan being a mess because he loves Reid so much and is afraid of losing him + Dad Hotch™ ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moreid one shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9 - "stay"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Note:</b> Reid always has long hair in my fics, regardless of the season I took inspiration from (I expect "we ain't complaining" as an answer). And, as per usual: I edited this months after I first wrote it - my fics are perennial works in progress</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is the episode where Reid gets shot in the neck, while the team are chasing a guy - a preacher, to be precise - who was framed by the unsub. In the episode they will eventually find the real unsub. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <a href="https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/615910242698641408/moreid-one-shot-9">Link to the same fic on Tumblr</a> </em>
</p><hr/><p>"<em>Blake!! </em>" Morgan screamed with all his voice, running toward her and Reid as fast as he could - considering he got shot - while pressing a hand on his wounded bicep.</p><p>One of his ears was beeping because of the gun shots - 3 out of 4 bullets hit his vest - and he was feeling light-headed from the fall. Not to mention the pain his arm was causing him. But in that moment, it was like his body had forgotten about the soreness and discomfort because his mind was only focused on Reid- no, <em>Spencer</em>. <em>His</em> Spencer.</p><p>"Blake-" he called her again, now that he'd got just a few feet from them.</p><p>He quickly fell down to his knees and put his hand on Spencer's neck, replacing Alex's. She moved aside without protesting, still sitting on the ground.</p><p>"I- I'm- I'm so sorry." she hiccuped on the verge of crying, shaking her head to dizziness while she looked down at her bloody hand; not sure if she was apologizing to Spencer or to Derek.</p><p>Morgan didn't answer, but not because he thought it was her fault: how could he? They all would take a bullet - and <em>had taken</em> bullets - to save each other. There was simply no time for apologies in that moment.</p><p>"We need an ambulance!" she repeated to her radio transceiver, even though at least 10 minutes had passed since she had first called for help.</p><p>"Alright- kid, you gotta stay with me now" Derek ordered, breathing heavily.</p><p>Despite the other's pleads, Spencer had almost completely lost consciousness; his mouth hung open, his eyes suddenly rolled back.</p><p>"No, nonono <em>no</em>" Derek panted loudly. "Baby please don't-"</p><p>His pupils desperately roamed his peripherals, searching for something with which he could pat Spencer's wound to minimize the blood loss, since clearly his hand wasn't enough.</p><p>"W-what do you need?" Alex asked, seeing Derek looking around aimlessly; but he seemed too spaced out to answer. "Talk to me Morgan, how can I help?!"</p><p>"I-I need something to pat the wound, I don't know some kind of cloth-" he said, panic possessing him.</p><p>The only thing Alex could think of, without having to go too far and waste anymore time, was Spencer's tie. She messily reached over, managing to snatch it from underneath his vest - though not without struggling - and untying it. She then slid it out of the collar of Spencer's button-up and folded it, having the hardest time accomplishing even such simple tasks with how bad her hands were shaking. She handed it to Morgan who, without complaining or questioning, placed it on the wound and started pressing again.</p><p>Spencer was slowly slipping on the ground from his half-sitting position, with his back leaning on one of the SUVs. Derek wrapped his free, not injured arm around him from under his armpit as securely as he could, and tried to lift him up a little, to help him breathe. He did his best, straining against his own pain and the pressure he <em>had</em> to keep applying on the other man's wound.</p><p>Luckily, that was enough to bring him back. Spencer swallowed intensely and gasped, before starting to mumble incomprehensibly. Derek kept both his hands firmly wrapped around his neck, to try and keep his head from hanging on either side.</p><p>"Ok this is good, keep your eyes on m- hey, eyes on me" he kept saying, trying to keep him awake; once, twice, dozens of times again and again and again like a mantra; only rearranging the words slightly each time; calling his name<em> - Spencer</em>, <em>kid</em>, <em>baby</em>, <em>stay with me</em>, <em>don't</em>, <em>please</em>, <em>I need you here</em>, <em>come on</em>-</p><p><em>Wait</em>. Stop. Spencer looked like he was trying to say something.</p><p>"What? What is it, kid? Talk to me, say whatever- just whatever stay awake for me please" Derek begged him, his voice starting to get too shaky to handle. The ambulance hadn't arrived yet but, even though he had lost a lot of blood, Reid managed to stay somewhat conscious, which must have been a good sign: Morgan thought, trying not to let his mind go to dark places.</p><p>"I-" Spencer started to say something, then coughed.</p><p>He coughed blood. Everything Derek had been thinking to try and keep his hopes high went to nothing.</p><p>Derek started to feel sick. Sick like all the organs in his body were stuck in a million tight knots; and his lungs seemed slowly filling up with cement; and his eyes felt as if an uncountable number of needles were piercing through them; and his limbs were being crushed into ash by a hammer. </p><p>"Oh God..." Alex whispered; her brain was like electrocuted and rendered unable to come up with anything more to keep Reid awake than she'd already come up with earlier, while Morgan was still chasing the preacher before coming to help.</p><p>Spencer reached for Derek's arm with his weak hand.</p><p>"<em>I- I love you-</em>" he finally managed to murmur with a hint of a lopsided smile, as if relief had washed over him the second he'd let out those words. His eyes were open in mere slits, looking at somewhere around Derek's face with an odd glimmer that the other man couldn't quite place because he'd never seen before.</p><p>"No, don't- don't say that, c'mon yo-" Derek barely said, choking halfway. "-you can say that to me later, Spencer..." his words faded away, as he shook his head in denial and the first of many tears to come fell down his cheek. He shut his eyes close in the attempt to avoid that, pressing his forehead against Spencer's while trying not to lose the grip on his neck.</p><p>"Please stay awake, <em>please, please, please</em>..." he begged through gritted teeth, once his sobs had somehow managed to slightly quiet down.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, from far away, the sirens of an ambulance could be perceived amongst a million other noises, seeped out by the two agent's ears because they weren't the ones that mattered in that moment.</p><p>Alex quickly hopped on her feet and jogged toward the side of the street, waving and screaming like a maniac at the ambulance to make it quicker for the medics to find them.</p><p>"You hear that?? The ambulance is here kid, you gotta resist just a little more alright? Can you- can you do that for me??" Derek straightened up a little and said, well aware that he wasn't quite <em>talking to Spencer</em> anymore.</p><p>The other man mumbled something, not as a sign that he understood what was going on, rather that he was hearing Derek telling him <em>things</em>, saying <em>words</em>, making <em>sounds</em>.</p><p>He saw the figures of two medics along with Alex walking fast toward them, carrying a gurney. One of them got down and took Derek's place in soccurring Spencer; the former couldn't find a valid reason to protest when he was frantically shoved away off of him.</p><p>"Agent, are you injured?" the other one asked, gathering that the blood splattered on his bicep was most likely his own and not the other man's.</p><p>"I-I'm fine, the bullet didn't even hit me it just scratched me- I'm not the one who needs help, please! And- <em>wait</em> he- he doesn't take narcotics, please that's REALLY important-" Morgan yelped in response, still in shock, finding difficult to even put his words together clearly.</p><p>She only seemingly ignored his continuous whining - albeit rightful - but in actuality took in all that information, quickly examining his injury.</p><p>"I see what you mean, you got lucky. Still, it could get infected, so you're coming with us right now." she concluded in a rush, immediately turning around to help her colleague lay Spencer on the gurney.</p><p>While hurrying toward the ambulance, Derek saw Alex getting back to Hotch and Rossi. Aaron turned around, his eyes met Derek's.</p><p>He nodded at him from afar, a look on his face that said: "<em>do what you have to do</em>." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>- later at the hospital. </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Derek had been sitting on that uncomfortable chair for at least 2 hours, in the waiting room of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they'd got off the ambulance, they had rushed Spencer to surgery: during the drive he'd lost consciousness completely and started mumbling things that made no sense, nearing aphasia. From the second they'd taken him to the OR, Morgan hadn't been able to say anything, shell-shocked and numbed down by his brain as a defense mechanism.</p><p>Earlier, while the nurse was bandaging his arm in the Emergency Room and kept asking if he felt any pain, if he had fallen and hit his head when he'd got shot, if he was feeling dizzy; he just nodded or responded "I don't know". She'd even asked him what had happened to "his friend" at a certain point, to try and catch his attention: was she even aware that she was talking to a profiler? He couldn't even remember if he'd effectively shown her his badge.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably more than 2 hours, he thought when he saw Hotch coming in.</p><p>Morgan looked up at him, finally shifting his eyes away from the floor. He didn't say anything, barely able to stare at him with a confused expression.</p><p>"I can't stay long." Hotch stated.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"...what do you mean?" that was probably the first actual, sensible phrase Derek had pronounced since he'd got into that damned hospital.</p><p>Aaron sighed. "The others wanted to come, but I can't let them get distracted from the case, so I came here to check on you in person. It's the only way I got them to agree to stay at the station and keep working."</p><p>Derek finally understood what he meant; the cogs in his brain processing the situation with a concerning delay. He arched his eyebrows and rubbed his face with his palm, as if something Hotch said had awakened him all of a sudden.</p><p>"I thought you were here because the case was over" Derek snorted, shaking his head in a silent self-scolding.</p><p>"I- I don't know how I could think that..." he added, hunching on himself with his elbows dug in his sore knees.</p><p>"How long have you been waiting here?" Aaron asked after a few seconds, shooting him a concerned and squinting glance.</p><p>Derek briefly checked his wristwatch. "Since midnight, I think."</p><p>It was almost 3 am.</p><p>Hotch knew he couldn't ask him to swap and go get some air while he stayed there; he would've never accepted and it was only understandable. Plus, it wouldn't do any of them any good: he would be stuck in the hospital while the team needed him on the case. But he couldn't just leave him like <em>that</em>, what kind of teammate would he be?</p><p>"Alright." he sighed deeply. "I'm gonna wait here with you." he asserted, sitting down next to him and picking out the phone from his pocket, to inform the others by text.</p><p>Morgan scowled, as his head shot up. "No Hotch c'mon, it's already bad that I'm not working, you- you gotta get back, I'm gonna call you whenever I know something anyway-"</p><p>"I'm gonna stay until he's out of surgery and I know you both are ok." Hotch cut him off, without an inch of reconsideration in his voice. "Cause you're clearly not thinking straight right now." he concluded, searching deep in the other man's eyes for some sort of outraged reaction to his accusation, even being well aware that Derek <em>had</em> to be told by someone. And Hotch always seemed to be the one designated for that role.</p><p>Morgan faced down to stare at the blue linoleum floor again. After some seconds, he nodded silently, gulping to try and make that lump in his throat go away.</p><p>He realized that type of reaction wasn't normal for him. It almost never, <em>ever</em> happened to him to corner himself within his own head and turn to silent mode, in these kind of situations. He was usually the type to remain lucid - of course heating up and pacing around restlessly and punching things and cursing through clenched jaws; nonetheless <em>lucid </em>: interacting with the things and places and people surrounding him, letting himself feel whatever he had to feel and letting other people see it. Acting like he was acting in that moment, that just wasn't him. That could be JJ at times or...or <em>Spencer</em>. <em>His Spencer</em>. </p><p> </p><p>After another 20 minutes of waiting in complete silence - which were nothing, compared to the 3 hours Derek had already waited - the doctor entered the crowded room. And Derek didn't even notice.</p><p>He was still sitting, eyeing blankly at the portion of floor in between his combat boots. He couldn't hear anything but his paranoid thoughts, not even the general noise and buzz of people's voices - let alone the doctor's <em>footsteps</em>.</p><p>Hotch instinctively stood up from the chair.</p><p>"Morgan-" he said, tapping on his shoulder.</p><p>Derek looked up at him distractedly, raising his brows. Aaron pointed at the doctor approaching them, right behind him.</p><p>He immediately got up as well and turned around; once again taking a second too many to process what was happening. He started to feel all the pressure again, heart pounding in his chest to deafness, palms oozing sweat, the knot in his larynx forming once again - for the fourth time at least that night, if one had to keep count.</p><p>"How is he?" he asked impatiently, taking for granted that he was even...<em>alive</em>.</p><p>"He got very lucky. The bullet didn't hit one of the major arteries just by half an inch or so." the doctor answered, calmly and reassuringly. "The excellent job you did at minimizing the blood loss on the scene was surely a determining factor." he spoke directly to Derek now, smiling widely.</p><p>Relief washed over the two agents, whose shoulders slumped and lungs released audible sighs.</p><p>"Can we see him right away?" Derek questioned further, hopeful.</p><p>"Yes, absolutely, but you have to consider that he's lost a lot of blood and stayed unconscious for quite a while. So it might take him some time to wake up from the anesthesia. Plus, he has to rest well, of course."</p><p>"Thank you." was all Derek managed to say, with watery eyes and trembling voice barely coming out of his mouth - but he really <em>did</em> mean it.</p><p>Aaron shook the doctor's hand, equally thankful, and quickly picked his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"I'm calling the others right now. You go." Hotch ordered with his usual firmness and loyalty, which he maintained even in such tense situations; giving him a complicit look.</p><p>Derek simply nodded in response, infinitely grateful.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door of Spencer's room quietly, having acknowledged that he was still sleeping.</p><p>It was early morning; a faint, cold-hued light filtered through the blinds of the window. Derek couldn't see much, if not the outlines of some pieces of furniture and - most importantly - Spencer's shape lying on the bed. And that was more than enough for the moment being.</p><p>A gasp hitched halfway to his lungs, and his heart started beating with such intensity it could crack his sternum open, and his eyes prickled with tears of joy.</p><p>Morgan quietly grabbed the chair in the corner of the room and placed it beside the bed. He wanted to hug him so bad, but couldn't bring himself to wake him up; so he just sat there for a while, looking at him, at how the dim light enveloped his peacefully sleeping features and created weird shadows on his wrinkled hospital gown - for a second, he couldn't refrain from realizing that he looked beautiful even in that sloppy piece of clothing, with his tangled mop of hair sprawled all over the pillow.</p><p>Morgan reached out for the man's hand to lightly stroke his knuckles with the pads of his fingers. As soon as he did that, a single tear managed to part from the puddle heaped up before his pupils and trail down his cheek, falling down to sink into the cotton fabric of the blanket; not sure if that was due to the relief of being able to sense the warmth of Spencer's hand, or just because he was exhausted; or both.</p><p>Derek figured he wasn't gonna wake up any sooner if he stared at him for hours: he gave in to the impulse of resting his temple on his folded arms, over the bed, careful not to touch Spencer.</p><p>And he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>- 4 hours later (7 am ca.)</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spencer opened his eyes. He felt wobbly, like he was caged in a glass bubble, and his neck hurt like hell, for lack of a term powerful enough.</p><p>He looked around and saw Derek, sitting beside the mattress with his head resting on the bed, sleeping. A disarmed smile played at the corners of his lips: of course he <em>knew</em> he would find him there, but quite frankly he didn't expect him to fall asleep like that.</p><p>He reached out to him with a hand, a little shaky from the weakness, and gently caressed his cheek, not sure if he wanted him to wake up or not. After all, he had no idea how much - or how little - sleep he managed to get; still: he needed to hear his voice and see that smile of his as much as he needed oxygen in his lungs.</p><p>Derek startled awake with a gasp, straightening up in his seat and checking his watch. It took him a while to notice that Spencer's hand was what had woken him up.</p><p>Then he saw him.</p><p>"<em>Spencer</em>-" he whispered and instantly stood up from the chair to sit on the bed beside him, stroking his forehead with a thumb.</p><p>Spencer suddenly realized Derek's arm was bandaged.</p><p>"W-what happened to you?" were his first words, hoarse and cracky; as he tried to prop himself up a little to half-sit on the bed.</p><p>"Nothing baby, bullet scratched me. How are YOU feeling? D'you want water or something? Jell-o?" the other asked, knowing exactly Spencer had a thing for Jell-o, not hesitating to brush off his unmotivated concern.</p><p>"No I'm fine, just...you should get back to the case, actually." Spencer said half-heartedly as reality hit him all of a sudden, making his smile fade away. He wanted him to stay, but on the other hand he knew keeping him there was only gonna slow down the team. They needed him more than he did - or at least, that's what he was trying to convince both himself AND Derek of.</p><p>"<em>Nope</em>. Not happening." the other dismissed, with a tone that left little to no space for protesting. He took Spencer's hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>His boyfriend gazed at him with puppy eyes. He should have expected that.</p><p>Derek sighed, cocking his head. "A'ight, look. They've probably already solved it by now. Best believe Hotch would've called me if it was necessary that I'd be there." he explained, reasonably. The point he was making was enough to ease down some of the guilt weighing on Spencer's chest for wishing he would stay.</p><p>"Plus," Derek continued, reaching his hand out to comb his fingers through Spencer's entangled curls. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate much right now anyway, pretty boy." he smiled at him.</p><p>Spencer giggled; the weight of his guilt now completely lifted off of his heart by Derek's smile - the brightest he'd ever seen, even being well aware of how much that whole chaos from last night must have drained him out. Only <em>his Derek</em> could.</p><p>"Come here" he then whispered, opening his arms, ready to melt into his hug.</p><p>Derek didn't wait another second to lean closer and wrap his strong arms around his boyfriend's skinny, temporarily fragile body; tight but not too tight, afraid to hurt him. He'd wanted to take him in his arms since the moment he opened the door and saw him, alive, 4 hours before. He released a content sigh, burying his face into Spencer's warm neck, where his nose was being slightly tickled by that soft hair - as per usual.</p><p>Spencer gently kissed Derek's temple, ignoring the fact that in doing so he would've inevitably had to tilt his neck in a hurtful way. Indeed:</p><p>"<em>Shit-</em>" he whispered as he pressed a hand on his bandaged neck, scrunching his muzzle in a grimace of pain but somewhat amused at the same time: he wondered if it was gonna feel like someone was twisting his throat everytime he tilted his head as little as an inch.</p><p>Derek carefully let go of the hug and placed his palm over Spencer's; his eyes revealing guilt and regret for having complied his request to hug him.</p><p>"Fuck- sorry about that, kid..."</p><p>While the other man's gaze was concentrated on his bandaged wound, Spencer's pupils fluttered around his features, displayed a few inches from his face.</p><p>"It's nothing, just kiss me." he murmured like he was in a rush, like he hadn't even thought for a second before spitting it out like that. Which was something he usually did only when he said awkward stuff - only to receive the <em>"Reid, wtf"</em> signature look in response.</p><p>He placed a hand behind Derek's head and pulled him closer impulsively, risking their teeth to collide.</p><p>Derek was definitely not expecting the man's warm tongue to push into his mouth like that, forcing him to part his lips way more widely than if it were just going to be the quick peck he was initially expecting it to be.</p><p>He wanted to draw Spencer even closer, but figured placing his hand on his jaw or - even worse - on his nape, would make him flinch in pain again, so he opted to wrap him back in his arms; one draped over his shoulders and the other tight around his waist.</p><p>Spencer gradually slowed down and eventually stopped, struggling to breathe evenly. He opened his eyes to stare dreamily into Derek's; still tied in each other's arms to keep their noses 3 inches apart at most.</p><p>He smiled in a sweet, silly way and laid a couple of quick kisses on both corners of Derek's mouth, making him helplessly smile too.</p><p>"<em>I love you</em>." Spencer murmured against the other's grinning lips. He had enough time to place on them only a couple more quick pecks, before his boyfriend managed to untangle from his limbs and pull back a little, laughing at how fucking <em>adorable</em> he was.</p><p>As he chuckled and put a few more inches between their faces, the memory of Spencer saying "I love you" the night before flashed back into his mind for a second. The jarring difference in how that same phrase was pronounced in those two diametrally opposed contexts made Derek feel <em>things</em>, not quite sure <em>what</em> things. Spencer most definitely couldn't remember saying it - his near unconscious state from last night overpowering his eidetic memory - though Derek recalled mumbling something among the lines of <em>"you can say that to me later"</em>... Anyway, he pushed those inconclusive thoughts away before they could ruin such a precious moment.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I would've gone to get you that Jell-o even without all this, you know?" he said, betraying his feigned indignation when he couldn't resist placing one last kiss on Spencer's Cupid's bow. "Or is this your apology for scaring the shit out of me and making me cry like a baby? Cause either way, it's working. You really ARE a magician, huh" he winked jokingly.</p><p>Spencer giggled and rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not about the Jell-o!"</p><p>Derek let go of him altogether and stood up from the bed, before mocking him yet once more.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever. Imma go get that Jell-o, you stay here." as if he could <em>actually</em> get up and walk around the hospital, duh...</p><p>Spencer dropped his arms on the bed, as a sign of complaint. "Seriously though, I don't want Jell-o right now I- I want <em>you </em>! Even if you bring it to me it's gonna stay exactly wherever you put it!" he tried to convince him not to leave the room, blushing as a result of having let <em>"I want you"</em> slip out like that.</p><p>Even if <em>what</em> Spencer said and the <em>tone</em> with which he said it and the <em>face</em> with which he said it were persuasive to say the least; Derek already had his hand on the door handle by then. He opened it and turned around toward Spencer one last time before getting out.</p><p>"I need an excuse to get out of here or Imma eat you alive, so you better thank me." he concluded with a glare and a smirk, playfully pointing a threatening finger at his boyfriend before finally closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer sighed in resignation, slowly returning to lie down on the mattress with his head on the pillow.</p><p>He stared at the ceiling and covered his eyes with his hand, smiling from ear to ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @cyn-00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>